<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of the Stars by RegallyWickedThirteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271960">All of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen'>RegallyWickedThirteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wasn't Expecting That [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is (very) loosely based on Zoey’s playlist. Regina is born with a magical ability that means she hears emotions as songs. This series will explore different moments in Regina’s life and the emotions surrounding them (no particular order). Different ships. Please look at the authors notes at the beginning of each one shot/drabble to see what ships are included and an individual summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wasn't Expecting That [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in Missing Year. </p>
<p>Regal Believer/Outlaw Queen</p>
<p>Regina is missing Henry a lot and doubting if she'll see him again. She takes comfort in the stars, and a thief who she'd told to stay away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was home. Back in the Enchanted Forest. It had long since lost it’s sense of splendor, of magic for her. The sunlight once danced across the windows, she spent days as a young girl chasing dandelions as her father distracted her mother. Now the shadows were her only company - taunting her. Everything was a reminder of what she was. Who she was, who she is, and she hates it. This has always been her nightmare and now she’s trapped in it again. </p>
<p>She knew she deserved this. She’d ripped everyone from this world 28 years ago, and now it was her turn to get ripped from her world - Henry. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>She took herself away from the others, they meant well and she knew in time that she’d have to open up to them, or at least openly admit that she was really struggling. Charming would pretend to be shocked, Snow will try to hug her (and she’ll pretend that she doesn’t want to stay like that for just a little longer), Hook will offer her some rum, which she’ll except because no drinking doesn’t solve any of her problems, but it numbs the pain for a second. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>She’s in the garden and she’s grateful for the solitude and the peace it brings. </p>
<p>For a moment she can close her eyes and pretend that nothing has changed. They used to do this together, her and Henry, especially when he was younger. He’d been 5 when he first begged her go to camping and she’d tried to deny him - she was a queen and a bit more refined, but she could not deny him anything, so she’d let him camp in the garden - and yes that definitely counted as camping. Under the stars there was a certain stillness, a peace, it was her and Henry against the world and she’d never felt more lucky or blessed. </p>
<p>It was also one of the first times Henry ‘sang’ to her. </p>
<p>He was adorable in his little bear costume and his little dance as he sang On my Way. </p>
<p>“To sleep under the stars, who could ask for more” </p>
<p>Regina was tempted to reply with a bed, but knew that would probably ruin the moment. </p>
<p>She’d give anything to lie under the stars with Henry once more. She didn’t believe in miracles - she’d been hurt too many times to believe that, but Henry did and she needed to feel close to him again so she picked a feather from the ground and blew it out of her hand. “I’m on my way Henry” she whispered. </p>
<p>That’s when she heard rustling, she schooled her features, mask back on, </p>
<p>Oh it was him, the thief, the ridiculously attractive, sweet thief. Who had the second most adorable son on the planet. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Robin had heard many tales about the great and terrible Evil Queen and though he’d only known her a few hours he thought the title undeserved - bold and audacious maybe, but not evil. </p>
<p>There was something else, something just below the surface, something that she was trying to hide, and to most she was probably doing a good job, but he recognised the pain - the pain of losing love. </p>
<p>The vile creature had tried to harm his son, and he’d stood their powerless to stop it, if it hadn’t have been for her - well he doesn’t like to think of what would have happened. </p>
<p>He hadn’t meant to disturb her - she’d quite clearly told him to not get in her way, but she’d not been with the others all day and he needed to thank her. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to disturb you Milady, I just wanted to say - thank you” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome” </p>
<p>He wanted to walk away, he should walk away, he’d clearly interrupted something, but he couldn’t, not without knowing if she was going to be okay. </p>
<p>The bloody thief, he didn’t know when to leave apparently, but at least he wasn’t singing to her. </p>
<p>“Milady, I don’t want to get in your way, but are you okay” </p>
<p>Regina laughed. </p>
<p>“No I’m hiding in a garden in the middle of the night because I’m fine” </p>
<p>Robin smiled. <br/>“Would it help to talk about him, you son” he asks. </p>
<p>“How how did you know” she asks incredulously</p>
<p>“I’m a father, I know the look in your eyes. You hide behind a mask, an armour, the sarcastic quips, the ornate clothes, a practiced smile. It works most of the time, but your eyes tell a different story. They tell a story of loss and regret but also pride. They are the eyes of someone who has overcome so much. Who grew up in a world without love, raised their child in a word full of hatred, of mistrust, of anger to be a better person. You have the eyes of a mother who has loved and lost, but would do anything for their child.” </p>
<p>Well fuck, she almost wished he was singing. </p>
<p>“You don’t understand. He was - he is my life. The boy with a mop of brown hair. The baby who filled a void in my heart. The baby who wouldn’t stop crying, who drove me insane with worry, but whom I loved more than anything I have ever loved before. The little boy whose first word was fox of all things. We were driving back from somewhere and one came out of the woods and he squealed fox. The first time it was just shy of his first birthday,<br/>he walked he was just under 2 years old it was a few tentative steps- he wanted food, and it melted my heart. He was seven when got his first comic- it was an Archie Comic- like Doctor Hopper, Road to Riverdale I think it was.”</p>
<p>“A comic” he asked confused, </p>
<p>Right they didn’t have comics in the Enchanted Forest. </p>
<p>“It’s like a book with lots of pictures” </p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>“When he was ten I thought I’d lost him. I thought I had failed, that he ran off because of me, because he thought I was evil. I had never hated myself more. I pushed him away. I blamed Miss Swan then, it was all I could do but it didn’t change anything. He was in the hospital bed- dead because I was too stubborn, too caught up on revenge. I killed my own son. The only thing that was truly good in my life. He forgave me and fought for my happiness because he has the heart of the truest believer and he believed in me. He is brave and strong and smart. He’s my son. My little prince. For the past 30 years he is the reason that he got out of bed. The reason I fought everything. The reason I thought maybe one day I could be happy. Now he’s gone. Forever. He doesn’t remember me. I’m a character in a book. The Evil Queen and it just hurts so much.” </p>
<p>Robin smiles, and lets her breathe, she needed to get that out, she needed to let herself feel. </p>
<p>“Milady” </p>
<p>“Call me Regina please” </p>
<p>“Regina, you’re not evil, I don’t believe you ever were, but you definitely aren’t now. You love your son, with everything you are, and that love matters. Your son is out there and one day you’ll find him again. He’s out there, looking up at the stars, just like you are. </p>
<p>So lie back, and just be. </p>
<p>She does, because she’s tired and emotional and because being with someone who lets her be upset who doesn’t ask questions is nice and freeing. </p>
<p>That’s when she hears the music, and usually it bothers her, she feels like she’s intruding, but Robin’s an open book and she’s pretty sure he would sing to her outloud if he thought it would help. </p>
<p>It's just another night<br/>And I'm staring at the moon<br/>I saw a shooting star<br/>And thought of you<br/>I sang a lullaby<br/>By the waterside and knew<br/>If you were here,<br/>I'd sing to you<br/>You're on the other side<br/>As the skyline splits in two<br/>I'm miles away from seeing you<br/>I can see the stars<br/>From America<br/>I wonder, do you see them, too?</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Far away in another realm, Henry makes his way to the garden, and lies down looking up at the stars, smiling as a feather falls beside him. His mama is on her way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I've written Outlaw Queen in months so be nice but also I'd welcome any feedback. </p>
<p>Thank you to the people on twitter who have already sent me song and scene suggestions - I love them and I've started a list. If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments or on twitter (@wicked_lisboa). Please be warned I do work 6 days a week so my writing time is limited. </p>
<p>Anyoo hope you enjoyed and happy tuesday</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>